Amethyst Blood
by MiaxXxArmand
Summary: Primer Fanfic n.n!¿no te han dicho que no salgas solo durante la noche?La muerte y la oscuridad viste de negro,y camina mirando con ojos ambar hacia tu cuello
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Bajo la luz de la luna

-nos vemos mañana!-.

-vete con cuidado Shuichi, ya es muy tarde-.

-lo sé Hiro, no te preocupes-.

Bajo una fría y húmeda noche de invierno, la luna sacaba destellos y sombras de entre las callejuelas de la Nueva Orleans del siglo XVIII, por las cuales un chiquillo de  
de no más de 18 años regresaba a su casa. El rosado cabello sobre su frente comenzaba a pegársele a la pálida y sudorosa piel, pues aunque la estrellada  
noche estaba muy helada, el chico irradiara despreocupación, la verdad es que estaba muerto de miedo y por lo tanto caminaba lo más rápido que podía  
para llegar pronto a su casa.

Los ojos violeta del muchacho recorrían meticulosamente cada parte de la calle, cerciorándose de que por el momento estaba a salvo de...  
cualquier cosa que se pasaba por la cabeza del pelirrosa. Con paso decidido dobló en una esquina que daba hacia una pequeña calle, ya le quedaba poco para llegar.  
-"no pasará nada, no pasará nada..."-se repetía en la mente inútilmente para tratar de darse algo de valentía, y parecía funcionar hasta que escuchó los pasos  
de dos personas que iban detrás de él.

Shuichi comenzó a transpirar frío y empezó a caminar sutilmente más deprisa, en un inútil esfuerzo de dejar atrás a sus desconocidos seguidores sin que se dieran cuenta.  
-"¡suficiente!"-pronunció el chico en su mente y hecho una bala corrió a través de la estrecha calle que salía hacia un boulevard.  
-¡ il s'échappe !(se escapa)-dijo uno de los hombres al otro al momento que comenzaban a correr para alcanzar a Shuichi, pero este les llevaba ya bastante ventaja.

El pelirrosa corrió y corrió olvidándose por un momento de que iba hacia su casa, y cuando por fin dejo de oír los pasos de los hombres se detuvo jadeante cerca de una calle que no conocía, en verdad, se estaba dando cuenta de que no sabía en donde había ido a parar.  
-"vamos Shuichi, tranquilízate. Eres un hombre, puedes salir de esta!"-el pelirrosa miro el desolado, frío y lúgubre lugar en donde se hallaba, iluminado tan solo por unos cuantos faroles que solo hacían  
un poco menos absorbente a la noche.  
-¡a quien engaño, Hiro ayúdame!!!!!- comenzó Shuichi a llorar a todo pulmón, cayendo de rodillas al empedrado de la calle, abrazándose a si mismo. (la gente del lugar dormía como tronco xD)  
El pelirosa solo dejo de llorar cuando escuchó, desde la siguiente calle, el corto y agudo grito de una mujer, que fue enmudecido quizá, pensó, porque le habían tapado la boca o por un golpe.   
Y sin pensarlo dos veces, en realidad, sin pesarlo, pues la curiosidad lo consumió más que el miedo, se fue acercando lentamente a la esquina que se hacia al lado derecho de la calle. Y ahí estaba él...

Sintió que el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Sintió que su voz se desvanecía. Sintió como sus piernas no le respondían. Sintió que el miedo lo consumía, pero aun así, se sintió especialmente  
atraído por aquel hombre, por aquellos dorados ojos que lo miraban intensamente tras las hebras del abundante cabello rubio mientras su boca se hundía sobre el cuello de una joven mujer.

Y poco a poco, comenzó a nevar.

Los copos de nieve lentamente comenzaron a teñir de blanco los cabellos rosas del pequeño. Ignorando el peligro que corría estando ahí, después de presenciar tan horroroso suceso, por extraño que pareciera hasta para el mismo, no sentía miedo...  
"es hermoso" –pensó y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.  
Se dejó envolver por tan hermosos ojos dorados, que sentía que era incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima.  
Shuichi estaba fuera de si, su boca se entreabrió para gesticular alguna palabra...pero no salió nada. En ese momento la figura dejó caer el cuerpo ya sin vida de la mujer, miró profundamente a la persona que le estaba mirando, acercó su mano a su boca, sin romper contacto visual, limpió parte de la sangre que caía sobre su mentón con su  
manga, el rubio se enderezó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a él.  
Shuichi reaccionó al ver que se le acercaba. "¡Pero en que estaba pensando! Mira que quedarse parado observando como mataba a esa pobre mujer" – se regañaba el pelirrosa. Cerró sus ojos y escuchaba los pasos del rubio caminando hacia él.   
Pero aun así no se movía, sus músculos no le respondían a las ordenes que les daba su cerebro, ordenes que gritaban "¡corre baka corre! De seguro aquí mueres, ¡¡aquí mueres!! ¡¡Idiota idiota!!"  
Los pasos cesaron, eso hizo que se le erizara la piel, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse a una masculina figura a un par de metro de él, sobre él caía la luz que ahora iluminaba todo su rostro. Tenía una hermosa, tersa y pálida piel con unos penetrantes ojos que ahora podía ver con más claridad.  
Los copos de nieve ya cubrían gran parte de la calle en la que ellos se encontraban, la luna adornada el cielo junta a centenares de estrellas. Era un escenario verdaderamente hermoso.   
Hola! – fue la única palabra que logró articular.   
Estaba muerto de miedo, y ahora se sentía sumamente estúpido.

Era lo mas ridículo y estúpido que había hecho, bueno aparte de quedarse parado ahí como tarado, esperando quién sabe que.  
Se dibujó una disimulada sonrisa en los labios del rubio. "Que baka" – el mayor (mucho mayor yo creo que unos chorrocientos años mayor O) metió su mano en el abrigo  
negro que llevaba puesto ,sacó un viejo y doblado cigarrillo que puso en su poca, luego   
con un fósforo lo prendió dejando que todo el humo envuelto en nicotina invadiera sus pulmones para luego exhalarlo, dejando sobre el una línea de humo...  
El silencio invadió todo el lugar, no se escuchaba nada, solo la respiración agitada de Shuichi que ya había recuperado todo el control de su cuerpo y empezó a dar torpes pasos hacia atrás. Corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas. Mientras corría levanto la vista hasta poder apreciar la hermosa luna que lo acompañaba en su carrera.  
Entonces una imagen del rubio apareció en su mente.  
Esos ojos, no los olvidaría jamás...llenos de frialdad y misterio, pero había algo mas.  
Soledad.  
Aun con miedo, no pudo reprimir un sentimiento. Quería detenerse y averiguar quien era aquel hombre.  
-"pero Shuichi, idiota que estas pensando, tonto tonto,¡¡que le hizo a esa pobre mujer!! Sacudió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y se detuvo frente a su casa. Abrió la puerta, entro y cerro de golpe. 

´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´- 

Entre los techos de Nueva Orleans, cerca de la casa de cierto pelirrosa, una figura alta y masculina se hacia notar en contraste con la luna. Los ojos dorados de aquel hombre se posaron en la que suponía era la casa del hermoso chiquillo que lo había descubierto en medio de su comida de todas las noches. Puso un nuevo cigarrillo en su boca y lo encendió con el último fósforo que le quedaba, aspiro profundamente la placentera nicotina y luego exhalo, esbozándose una leve sonrisa en su pálido y atractivo rostro.

-...baka...-. 

´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´- 

Shuichi miro por la ventana. Había sentido como si alguien lo llamara. Miro hacia la luna que se asomaba entre los techos de las casas.  
-que estupidez...-descorazonado se resigno, "hubiera querido que él..."¡¡ya estas pensando idioteces de nuevo idota!!! ".  
Cerró la cortina y con paso decidido se fue a dormir.

Afuera, sobre el techo de una casa, yacía un cigarrillo aun encendido entre la nieve, iluminado solo por la luz de la luna.


	2. Chapter 2

Me demore un poco en actualizar esq no sabia como subir un capitulo xD soy nueva en esto asiq lo siento ñaña

Bueno ojala les guste este

"RECUERDOS Y UNA MIRADA AMATISTA"

Pronto dejaría de nevar.

El cielo se teñía de un azul claro, dando aviso a las estrellas de que en algunas horas seria tiempo de que desaparecieran junto a la luna.  
El rubio entro a una inmensa y elegante casona, la cual formaba parte de muchas de las propiedades que poseía en algunos países de Europa de aquel entonces. Mientras caminaba hacia el salón comedor, algunas de las velas en los candelabros de plata se iban encendiendo al ritmo que él pasaba delante de ellas. En seguida se dejo caer en un cómodo sillón individual que daba frente a una gran ventana por la cual aun se veía la luna, antes de que esta se desvaneciera. Luego, la servidumbre se puso en acción y una delgada mujer de color le llevo una fina copa y una botella de vino sobre una bandeja de plata.  
- De bons jours mon monsieur (buenos días mi señor)- dijo la mujer al momento en el que se agachaba para dejar la bandeja en una pequeña mesita color caoba y sirvió la copa. Eiri hizo un ademán con la mano para que ella se retirara y obedeció al instante.  
Estando ya solo entre la suave luz de las velas, tomo la copa de vino entre sus largo y finos dedos blancos, apoyo su cabeza contra su otra mano y cruzó las piernas.  
"aunque no lo puedo beber, de todas formas me gusta mirarlo..."pronuncio en su mente haciendo mover la copa, con lo que el vino giraba en su interior.  
"Que tontería" pensó y se paro del sillón. Dejó la copa en la mesita y posó su cuerpo al lado de la ventana.   
Cerró los ojos, visualizando al lindo chiquillo que lo había sorprendido en medio de su cena.  
-esos ojos... - y un recuerdo de su pasado comenzó a aflorar... 

_...::Una esbelta y alta figura masculina vestida con excéntricas ropas, pintaba ágilmente sobre un lienzo, dando la espalda a Eiri, que en ese momento se encontraba sentado sobre un sillón viendo unos excelentes bocetos dibujados por aquel hombre. De pronto este se dio vuelta, dejando ver su bello rostro de pálido color, ojos grises y finas facciones. Un lindo cabello negro azabache ondulado caía sobre su espalda sujetado con una cinta negra, aun así dejando algunos mechones caer sobre su frente. ___

_-hay algo que no te he dicho y que es importante que sepas -le dijo a Eiri con un tono serio. ___

_-te escucho- Eiri dejó los bocetos a un lado, siendo acaparada toda su atención por el más alto. ___

_-Mira, hay una leyenda que se ha contado desde hace algunos cientos de años entre la comunidad de los de nuestra naturaleza - el sujeto comenzó a caminar dentro de la amplia habitación, llena de precioso cuadros, telas, mesas con hojas, pinturas de todo tipo, instrumentos de medida y pintura, estantes con rollos de papel muy viejos, en resumen, el lugar en donde se daba la magia de un artista- que se originó hacia el oriente, en Asia, me parece que Japón específicamente si no mal recuerdo-. ___

_-Japón, eh? Y sobre que trata esa leyenda?-pregunto Eiri interesándose más al escuchar el nombre de aquel país. ___

_-Se llama "La leyenda del de la mirada amatista" y cuenta sobre la existencia de una humano, cuya sangre es...especial- ___

_-¿a que te refieres? ___

_-Se supone que si bebes la sangre de esta persona, te devuelve...la esencia de la humanidad, gozarías de los privilegios de pertenecer a nuestra especie sin perder la llama de la vida dentro de ti. De este modo eres inmortal, pero a la vez por ejemplo, podrías ser tocado por la luz del sol y no morir al instante. ___

_-Pero... ¿solo eso?- dijo Eiri con una cara de indiferencia. Su compañero lo miró sorprendido. ___

_-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad mi ángel?- Se acerco lentamente a donde Eiri se hallaba sentado, se arrodilló y con una mano gentilmente acarició el suave y pálido rostro del rubio. ___

_-Una vez que haz vivido tantos siglos como yo, te das cuanta de la necesidad de sentir dentro de ti el calor de lo humano nuevamente. El latido de la vida. Sin aquello, la vida inmortal puede volverse vacía y solitaria, lo que al final te vuelve loco y te lleva a tu propia destrucción- __  
__Ante aquello Eiri se quedó sin palabras, mirando fijamente a los ojos de...su amante. ___

_-Cuando llegues a mi edad lo entenderás -agregó este. ___

_-¿Y como se identifica a este...portador de la sangre? ___

_-"El poder de su sangre reflejada en sus ojos veras" dice también la leyenda, lo que me da a entender que posiblemente tenga unos hermosos ojos amatistas- Dijo el artista con algo de picardía, poniéndose de pie y preparándose para seguir pintando. Eiri lo imitó, pero cruzando los brazos y observándolo con una mirada extraña. ___

_-¿Qué quiere decir ese tono en tu voz?-preguntó el rubio con un soplo de enojo. ___

_-¿Es que estas celoso? ___

_-...No me respondas con preguntas Leonardo -Eiri miro hacia el lado, frunciendo el entrecejo. ___

_-Jajajajaja!!!-se acercó a Eiri riendo con ganas- Tú sabes perfectamente que no hay necesidad de que me digas así – se acerco más al rubio, empujándolo con el cuerpo suavemente hacia la pared mas cercana -ni de que sientas celos- dijo con un tono más serio al tiempo que la mayoría de las velas se apagaban lentamente en el lugar. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del rubio y los llevó hacia su cintura dejando que Eiri acariciara lentamente su espalda. Leonardo tomo con delicadeza el rostro de Eiri repasando con sus dedos la tersa piel, los sedosos labios... Ambos aun con los ojos cerrados, reconocían el cuerpo del otro sin tener que ver. Acercaron sus labios haciendo desaparecer cualquier espacio entre ellos, mientras el beso se intensificaba y se hacia más profundo y demandante...se dejaban ver "otras intenciones" para la larga y acalorada noche que se les venia encima a los dos amantes::.. __  
_  
Una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro del rubio, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba una nostalgia que no podía ocultar al recordar tan preciado momento de su larga vida.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, se movió lenta y perezosamente de donde estaba...no quería seguir ahí, tenia que salir. 

´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´- 

Un hermoso sonido llenaba todo el lugar, rebotando en las paredes y deleitando a toda la audiencia.  
Un joven se destacaba en el escenario, por su rosa cabellera.  
Aquel pelirrosa estaba en la primera fila, en sus manos sostenía un pequeño violín al cual tocaba con emoción. Siempre se ponía nervioso cuando iba a tocar en lugares así, pero al momento de comenzar a tocar todos esos sentimientos se iban volando lejos de ahí, y él solo se dejaba llevar por la música. La mirada del pelirrosa se desvío para mirar hacia su derecha, ahí se encontraba Hiro, su mejor amigo, quien le regalaba una linda sonrisa la cual el otro le respondía. Hiro tocaba el violonchelo, el pelirrojo estaba sentado en una silla café con un forrado color rojo oscuro, en su mano izquierda tomaba el delgado cuello del instrumento moviendo sus dedos para tocar las notar correctas. En su otra mano tomaba el arco con el que frotaba las cuerdas, produciendo una agradable melodía.  
Al lado izquierdo de Shuichi estaba el piano, la persona que lo estaba tocando tenia un cabello verdoso, con enormes ojos azules, los que en ese momento se encontraban cerrados disfrutando lo que estaba haciendo, sus dedos bailaban sobre las teclas con una facilidad sorprendente. El trío estaba dejando maravillados a toda la audiencia.

Cuando el suave sonido cesó, le dio a entender al público que habían terminado lo que provocó que más de una persona se levantara de su asiento para aplaudir al trío.  
Los aplausos seguían, y los muchachos se acercaron a la orilla del escenario para hacer una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento. 

´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´- 

-Hiro no te preocupes no necesito que me acompañes – dijo el pelirrosa con una sonrisa levemente cínica.

-¿Estas seguro?, porque lo que me contaste- lo miro con desconfianza – no me deja muy tranquilo para que te vallas solo, y más, con lo que me dijiste de que te gustó – lo golpeó con el codo y lo miro pícaramente.

-Hiro! Yo no dije que me halla gustado- comenzó a aflorar un sonrojo en las mejillas del pequeño.

-Solo dije que me sentí extrañamente atraído a él, como si me manejara...

- Ni tú te la crees, ¿ahora me vas a decir que te hipnotizó? – empezó a reír burlonamente.

- Ya cállate baka feo! – tomó el estuche en el que se encontraba su violín y se fue dando paso firme en dirección su casa.

-Este tonto cree que me enamoro de alguien que no conozco... –murmuraba enojado.  
Luego escuchó atrás de él - ¡y es hombre pervertido! – luego, escuchó una carcajada sumamente molesta.  
Se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr a la velocidad de la luz hacia Hiro...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡NO SHUICHI!!!!! 

´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´- 

Eiri caminaba vagamente por las calles, no sabía que hacer, lo único que sabía es que no quería estar en su casa.

Miraba sin importancia las calles por las que caminaba, los locales que estaban abiertos proporcionaban sus servicios al público.   
Caminaba frente de un bar, de el que salió un hombre que acarreaba a otro, pero este estaba enfermamente borracho, el hombre que lo sostenía, en un brusco movimiento lo lanzo dejándolo fuera del lugar.  
"Mmm... que patético" – pensó el rubio mirando al hombre.   
El borracho cayó al suelo, se quedó ahí por unos segundos, luego se levantó tambaleándose y caminó de igual forma.  
Seguía caminando amenazando chocar con Eiri. Ya cuando se acercó bastante y sus cuerpos estaban apunto de rozarse, el rubio dio un paso hacia el lado dejando que el pobre hombre cayera nuevamente al suelo, ahora sin levantarse.  
Mortales... desperdician su vida – dijo esto mirando con lástima el cuerpo que estaba abajo de él.

Pasó su pierna por encima del borracho que entorpecía su camino y siguió caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos, en él encontró un viejo cigarro, sonrió.  
Al parecer lo único que encontraba últimamente eran cigarros viejos y doblados, sin esperar mucho lo encendió. Ya había estado mucho tiempo sin su preciada nicotina.

Unos carteles en los postes le llamaron la atención, se acercó a uno de ellos, y leyó:

¡Presentación!   
Los mejores miembros de la agrupación de  
música de cámara "Sort mauvais"  
Se presentaran en el "Theatre De Chrysantemes"  
-Hiroshi Nakano  
-Ryuichi Sakuma  
-Shuichi Shindo.

Este último nombre le llamó la atención.  
-Shuichi Shindo – repitió en voz alta – que nombre más ridículo.

Por su mente pasó una imagen, era de la noche anterior, recordó al pequeño baka que se le quedó mirando mientras él...cenaba.  
"Sus ojos... será posible que..." – una mano que se posó en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Buenas noches Eiri- esa voz hizo que se exaltara.  
Se dio vuelta bruscamente para ver a la persona que tenía detrás de él.  
- Tú... – la expresión de su cara cambió inmediatamente al ver quien era. La persona que tenía al frente era más baja que él, y muy delgada, tenia un cabello rubio un poco mas claro que el de él, unos ojos aguamarinas enormes y una piel extremadamente pálida, le sonreía. Aquella sonrisa no la había visto en años, le daba escalofríos.  
- Si Eiri... – dijo con un deje de cansancio – soy yo...hace ya bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos no crees?  
- Ojalá hubiera sido más tiempo – desvió la mirada y llevo el cigarro a su boca.  
- Oh vamos Eiri no seas malo conmigo...antes no lo eras – paso su dedo índice peligrosamente cerca de su boca.  
Le tomo la mano y se la alejó de la cara, mirándolo directamente a los ojos – Tôma... eso fue ya hace bastante tiempo – dijo en un tono sarcástico.

_..::Eiri estaba sentado en un sofá con las piernas cruzadas y sus brazos en la orilla de arriba del sofá, con una copa de vino en su mano, que no era precisamente vino lo que la llenaba. __  
__Se sentía en primera fila. Acercó la copa a su boca para saborearla. ___

_- ¿Y que te parece mi pequeño?- unos ojos aguamarina se fijaron en los de Eiri. __  
__Una sonrisa delineó los labios del rubio – Mmm... Si probara un poco más te podría decir- le acercó la copa a Tôma y este la recibió. __  
__- Soltó una carcajada – Mi pequeño… eres todo un goloso – le sonrió. ___

_En el sofá que estaba al frente de Eiri había una mujer semidesnuda recostaba, amarrada de manos y pies, y con una cinta en la boca, la expresión de su cara daba a entender que no sabia que diablos estaba pasando. __  
__Tôma se acerca a ella, la cual lo mira con un terror increíble en sus ojos, la rodea caminando y mirándola como si fuera su presa, se agacha al frente de ella. __  
__Ohh… mi princesa no tengas miedo – decía como si le estuviera hablando a un niño. __  
__La mujer tenía en sus muñecas unos pequeños y delgados cortes, por que corría un hilo de sangre. __  
__-A ver que tenemos por aquí… - tomando y observando las lastimadas muñecas. __  
__Las heridas fueron proporcionadas por Tôma el cual se las hacia con su dedo índice izquierdo que tenia una peligrosa uña larga y afilada. ___

_Puso la copa debajo de su muñeca y con su dedo presiono haciendo una nueva herida, pero esta era más grande, y corrió una peligrosa cantidad de sangre que llenó rápidamente la copa. ___

_Aquí tienes __mon amour __- Tôma le entrego la copa ahora llena a Eiri. ___

_Mmmm… No creo que sea de lo mejor – le sonrió a Tôma un poco juguetón – ¿y tu que opinas?- con un tono insinuante.___

_El de ojos aguamarina se acercó nuevamente a la mujer que ahora yacía desmayada en el sofá. ___

_- Nuestro juguetito se emocionó mucho –dijo acercándose a su cuello, inició el contacto visual con Eiri y presiono sus colmillos en el cuello disfrutando cada trago que daba. ___

_- Me encanta verte así… - dijo el rubio indicándole con el debo que viniera hacia él. __  
__Tôma terminó con la mujer y acercó al sofá en donde estaba sentado el rubio. ___

_La boca de la aguamarina estaba empapada en sangre. – No es de la mejor calidad – dijo burlándose – he probado mejores. __  
__Tôma cada vez se iba acercando más a Eiri, y comenzó a besarlo, gesto que el rubio respondió sin ningún problema. __  
__El beso subió de tono y en un momento Tôma se encontraba encima de Eiri. __  
__De la unión de sus bocas comenzó a caer un hilo de sangre... que no era de la mujer.::. __  
_

Hace bastante – replicó el rubio y se dispuso a caminar para alejarse de ese viejo recuerdo. Pero lo detuvo. – Eiri no creo que hallas escuchado, pero la comunidad esta en busca "de la mirada amatista" ¿Te has enterado?

No me interesa – soltó el agarre y siguió caminando. 

Una preocupación comenzó a invadirlo, será que el hombre que vio la noche pasada, ¿era él?

Recordó la cara del amatista, se sintió extraño, por alguna razón no quería que nadie de ese estupido clan le pusiera una mano encima, porque el sabia bien lo que eran capaces de hacer. 

´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´- 

Shuichi caminaba para llegar a su casa, en su mano izquierda tenia el estuche de su violín, y no paraba de murmurar – le hubiera dado su merecido a ese baka feo…si Ryuichi no me hubiera detenido……..- parecía todo un viejo gruñón.

¿Por qué estas tan enojado, pequeñín? – escuchó una voz, pero miró a su alrededor, había gente, pero ninguna actuaba como si le estuviera hablando.

Sintió que de la nada alguien comenzó a caminar junto a él… y lo sujetó para que se detuviera.

Hola niño… ¿Qué haces caminando solito? – no lo soltó, y estaba muy cerca del amatista.

¿Qué? … ¿Quién eres tú? - a Shuichi le estaba entrando el pánico. "porque hay gente tan rara aquí" 

El aguamarina hizo un gesto de pregunta…

-¿crees que soy raro?

Ehhh…? "que mier…"… ¿no porque? – y comenzó a reírse nerviosamente, más como un estupido que nervioso.  
a  
Ven – lo tomó de la mano – te invito una copa.

…Eeee...yo no sé…- El pelirrosa quería salir corriendo de ahí. 

-Vamos no seas malo- el aguamarina le sonrió muy amablemente, demasiado diría cualquiera. 

´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´- 

El rubio seguía su caminata nocturna, pero vio a algo inusual.   
Vio a un niño con el cabello rosa hablando con Tôma. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar más rápido para llegar al lugar en el que se hallaban.

Sintió que debía protegerlo de ese hombre, él sabía muchas cosas y no quería que él fuera una victima.

Se acercó rápidamente al par y tomó del la mano al amatista.

- Disculpa, pero el viene conmigo

Gracias por lo review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Thoughts&Questions" 

Sintió que debía protegerlo de ese hombre, él sabía muchas cosas y no quería que él fuera una victima.

Se acercó rápidamente al par y tomó del la mano al amatista.

- Disculpa, pero el viene conmigo…

Tôma los quedo mirando con extrañeza y como si fuera un impulso lo soltó dejando que se lo llevara sin decir nada.

- Qu...! – pero no pudo seguir hablando pues sintió que no tenia control sobre si mismo.  
Sintió que la mirada del rubio lo consumió, sin siquiera antes darse cuenta que lo había mirado.

Caminaron calle abajo hasta llegar a una cantina, a la cual entraron y fueron directamente a la barra. Frente a todo lo que pasaba Shuichi tan solo era un espectador, sentía que su propio cuerpo era manejado como por las cuerdas de un títere.  
El rubio lo guió hasta el asiento y lo invito a sentarse, dejando el violín a un costado de la barra.

Eiri poso su brazo izquierdo en la barra, y con el otro apoyo el codo, sujetando su cabeza con la mano, dirigiéndole una mirada juguetona a la amatista.

- ¿Que te pasa, acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones? - El rubio alzo una mano para llamar al cantinero indicándole que se acercara. Se queda un momento pensativo, da vuelta la cabeza y pregunta.  
- ¿Que quieres tomar? – Shuichi no podía decir nada, su mirada estaba perdida en algún rincón del lugar.   
"¡Como que qué quiero tomar... hijo de...p...!" "¿¡Que me estas haciendo!?"  
- No deberías decir improperios – sonrió – si no dices nada, elegiré por ti - Eiri dirigió la mirada al cantinero – Mmmmm… Quiero dos jarras de la mejor cerveza  
- "este tipo me quiere impresionar con su dinero, con sus ojos, su lindo rostro….  
Su… ¡¡que mierda estoy pensando!! ¡¡Hiro tenia razón soy un pervertido!!"  
Ante tales pensamientos el rubio no pudo retener disimilada risa que Shuichi no alcanzo a notar. Decidió dejar de torturar al pequeñín y lo dejo libre. Aun así, Shuichi no articulaba ninguna palabra ni hacia ningún movimiento.

- Un niño tan lindo como tú no debería andar solo, ¿No te han dicho que no salgas solo durante la noche?  
Shuichi le dirigió una mirada no tan amistosa.  
En eso llego el cantinero y dejo las cervezas en el mesón.  
Eiri al saber que el amatista ya podía moverse esperaba alguna reacción en el.  
- ¿No vas a tomar nada? – indicándole el jarro. – Ah… lo olvide eres muy pequeño para beber alcohol. – el rubio no despegaba la mirada del rostro del amatista, no podía descifrar lo que significaba la expresión que tenia en su cara.  
- ¿Que me hiciste? ¿Qué eres? – Shuichi comenzó a asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. "como paso esto, como me controla, quien es este hombre".  
- No te preocupes demasiado, te vas a poner viejo – Eiri lo seguía mirando con una sonrisa. – ¿que crees que te hice?  
- ¿Qué estabas hacinado la noche pasada con esa mujer? – el amatista pregunto repentinamente, algo que el rubio no se lo esperaba lo que hizo que cambiara su expresión a un poco mas seria.  
- ahh... Eso…- comenzó a jugar con el vaso - bueno me pillaste un poco indispuesto. – y le volvió a sonreír.  
- Me voy de aquí, no se que hago hablando contigo. No puedo creer lo que hiciste, ¡¡eres un ASESINO!!  
- No te puedo negar eso….- desvía su mirada.  
Shuichi se para bruscamente del banco pasando a llevar la jarra, provocando que se cayera.  
Estaba dispuesto a salir del lugar, pero la mano del rubio lo impidió, sujetándole la muñeca.  
- Dime tu nombre…- esperaba una respuesta pero solo consiguió una mirada de odio.  
- "Shuichi" - pensó, de alguna manera sabiendo que él lo sabría.  
Y soltó el agarre saliendo del lugar.  
Eiri se quedo sin moverse unos segundos, se dio vuelta para pagar la cerveza que siquiera probaron. Dejo el dinero en la barra y bajo la mirada, dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle en el suelo.  
Suspiro – "El violín" – se agacho para tomar el violín y salio dejando atrás la cantina. 

´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´- 

Shuichi caminaba rápido y a paso firme entre la multitud de la noche, maldiciendo a aquel hombre que ni idea tenia de lo que le había hecho.  
Mas arriba, de techo en techo, una oscura figura masculina se movía en secreto con la agilidad de un felino, siguiendo el paso del amatista.

Unas horas después…

El pelirrosa se hallaba ya en su casa, en la comodidad de su amplia cama, luchando contra las sabanas en un inútil esfuerzo de quedarse dormido. Mas solo perdía el tiempo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza al rubio, ¿Quién era o que era ese sujeto? ¿Que quería de el? ¿Porque lo estaba siguiendo? ¿Donde estaba su violín?  
Un momento…  
- MI VIOLIN!!!- De un salto se levanto de la cama y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su habitación estaba hecha un desastre, intentando encontrar su violín. 

´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´- 

Desde un techo vecino se encontraba una figura, la figura de la persona que llenaba de preguntas la cabeza de Shuichi, ahí sin siquiera que lo notara se encontraba Eiri observando todo lo que el pequeño hacia.  
El rubio prendió un cigarro, al parecer estaba disfrutando del espectáculo que estaba presenciando. En los labios del rubio se formo una sonrisa que no era de burla, le parecía tierno ver una bolita rosa corriendo de aquí para allá buscando y buscando el objeto que el tenia en su mano. - "espera un momento ¿te estas dejando llevar, Eiri?"  
No podía evitarlo. Ese humano le hacia sentir diferente, el hecho de que se resistiera a el, lo hacia ser….mas…irresistible. – "Ya me había olvidado de este sentimiento, ¿Lo estaré confundiendo, por compasión? ¿He tenido compasión alguna vez pon alguien? - el debate mental de Eiri ya le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza. – "¿En que estas pensado idiota?, tus no tienes sentimientos, esos se fueron cuando él murió."

Eiri sintió una presencia que se le acercaba , miro hacia al lado y un rostro se poso es su hombro al mismo tiempo que era tomado por la cintura. Este gesto le era familiar, la cara por supuesto que también.  
- Tu… de nuevo…- frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué esta noche haz decidido molestarme?  
- ¿Te molesta mi compañía mi pequeño?, me parece una buena vista desde aquí. – apretó el agarre de la estrecha cintura de Eiri. – No te encariñes con el, mi niño, sabes lo que va a pasar.  
- si lo se perfectamente – se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con el aguamarino, acercándose a su oído - ¿Que pasa si lo impido?  
El aguamarino soltó bruscamente la cintura del rubio - ¿¡A que te refieres!? – sus calidos ojos se convirtieron en enormes orbes que miraban con un deje de odio al rubio.  
-"Ya es la segunda vez en una noche que me dirigen una mirada así" – pensó, al tiempo que se alejaba unos pasos de el.  
El rubio se encontraba mirando al suelo del techo - ¿Acaso tengo que ser mas especifico? – levanto su miranda al pronunciar esas palabras.  
- No puedes hacer eso…sabes lo que somos capaces de hacer…sabes lo que TE podríamos hacer… ¿En que estas pensado idiota?   
- Lárgate, no quiero ver tu cara,…me enferma- con solo verlo y sin decir nada, Tôma dio media vuelta, y se marcho.  
- Baka… - volvió su mirada a aquella ventana con el estuche en su mano. 

´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´- 

- Maldicioooon!! Tonto tonto lo deje en la cantina!! Y todo por su culpaaaaa!!!!-  
Cansado de tanto berrinche y griterío el amatista se dejo caer de espalda sobre su cama.  
Necesitaba calmarse y se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia el baño. De repente, mientras se lavaba la cara, escucho un extraño sonido proveniente de su habitación.  
-"ah no, no no…noooo!!!"-Shuichi era un miedoso encubierto, pero también, era un experto en curiosear. Y sin hacer caso de lo que el miedo advertía, se acerco sigilosamente hacia su habitación.

Una leve brisa le acaricio el rostro lo que hizo que se le erizara la piel. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación lo más lento que pudo, su cabeza se fue asomando de a poco para mirar dentro del lugar.  
Cuando su cuerpo estuvo completo en la habitación no alcanzo a dar un paso mas, pues el miedo lo consumió al ver que las velas que estaban en su velador se encendieron.  
Miro hacia la ventana que se encontraba abierta. – "pero si yo la cerré" – camino hacia ella, saco su cuerpo hacia fuera y las cerro. – "Shuichi respira, fue el viento, relájate…. Y las velas…. Bueno me iré a dormir… si… dormir…"   
Se dirigió a su cama, subiéndose en ella para luego taparse con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.  
- "duerme duerme duerme" – se repetía para tratar de tranquilizarse, mas no pudo, porque un sonido tipo 'nock nock' se escucho es su ventana.  
Se destapo inmediatamente al escuchar el último nock. – "¿que esta pasando? ¿Por qué escucho sonidos?" – No se atrevía a mirar hacia la ventana, manteniendo los ojos cerrados – "¿Es solo tu imaginación?".   
Nuevamente sonaron, Shuichi estaba temblando de nervios y miedo, pero de lo curioso, se atrevió a abrir los ojos y dirigir la mirada hacia la ventana.  
Y ahí estaba el… no lo podía creer… en los mas profundo de su alma aunque lo negara quería volver a verlo…   
- ¿Qué hace el aquí? – solo atino a taparse como si fuera una mujer desnuda y se quedo atónito mirando la figura que estaba en su ventana.  
Escondió su cabeza en una almohada y repetía – "¡no es real, no es real, es mi imaginación!".  
Las ventanas se abrieron de golpe sacando a el amatista de sus pensamientos.  
Miro por segunda vez, en un intento de decirse a si mismo que no había nadie ahí, pero que equivocado estaba.  
- Deberías poner mas atención a lo que haces baka -No, simplemente no podía ser verdad. Si sus ojos no le mentían, lo que Shuichi veía era como el rubio flotaba a solo unos centímetros del marco de la ventana  
- Mira lo que tengo aquí...- Dijo Eiri como si acariciara cada palabra con la voz, moviendo la mano en la que tenia el violín para que el amatista entendiera de lo que hablaba.  
- Shuichi no respondía, al parecer su alma había dejado su cuerpo al momento en el que las ventanas se abrieron de golpe.  
Se encontraba aun sentado en la cama reteniendo con ambas manos una parte de la sabana, tapándose instintivamente hasta el pecho. Tenía la cara más pálida de lo normal, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos desmesuradamente grandes.  
- ¿Puedo pasar?- Eiri se paro sobre el marco de la ventana, dejando reposar su espalda en la porción de pared que se unía a ella..  
- Si no vas a decir nada mejor cierra la boca, mira, solo falta que babees- El rubio miro divertido como Shuichi ni siquiera pestañaba, anonadado por su presencia.  
Cualquier persona normal habría salido corriendo de aquel lugar gritando a los cuatro vientos, pero Shuichi no.  
Se quedo ahí estático, tratando de mover los oxidados engranajes de su cerebro para poder hablar.  
- Pa...pasa...-dijo el amatista sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, excepto por el leve movimiento de sus labios. Algo extrañado pero complacido, Eiri giro sobre sus talones con la mano libre dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y dio un salto tan ligero que parecía caer con el peso de una pluma, sin emitir sonido alguno al hacer contacto el piso con la suela de sus zapatos.  
-"¿¡Que mierda acabo de hacer!? ¿¡Porque lo deje pasar!?"-  
- No digas esas cosas, no seria muy cortés de tu parte que me echaras, ¿No lo crees?-  
Eiri avanzo hasta quedar frente a la cama del niño, llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios.  
En realidad se divertía mucho estando con el amatista, pero tenia que dejar de leer sus pensamientos, ya lo había hecho sufrir bastante. Aunque quizás...un poquito más no le haría daño. Rió para sus adentros.  
Shuichi reaccionó. Se paro rápidamente sobre la cama cubriéndose con la sabana, entrecerró los ojos y apuntó con el dedo índice al rubio.  
-YAAAAAAHHHH!!!!DIME QUE ERES DE UNA BUENA VEEEZ, COMO SABES EN DONDE VIVO!!!-  
- No tengo porque decirte, no es de tu incumbencia- Muy relajado Eiri dejo escapar una bocanada de humo, que se disperso rápidamente en la habitación.  
-¿Qué no es de mi incumbencia? ¡Pero si me has estado siguiendo y te metiste a mi casa!! ¡¡Quiero respuestas!!- Olvidándose extrañamente de su miedo, Shuichi se bajo de la cama envuelto en una sabana y hecho una furia camino directo al rubio, ante lo cual este solo le dedico una mirada indiferente...que en realidad no lo era...  
- Pero si tu me invitaste a pasar baka ...- dijo Eiri con una leve sonrisa sarcástica.  
Shuichi se acercaba torpemente hacia Eiri puesto que cada dos segundos se tropezaba con la sabana que casi doblaba la estatura del pelirrosa. En un torpe movimiento se le enredaron completamente los pies en la sabana. Iba a darse de lleno en la cara contra el suelo. Cerro los ojos instintivamente antes de golpearse y romperse la nariz, pero...   
Sintió que unas frías manos lo sujetaban por los hombros, quedando su rostro y torso apoyados sobre la ropa impregnada de un agradable aroma que le lleno los pulmones. Miro hacia arriba y su mirada quedo hipnotizada por los ojos dorados y con aire felino del rubio.  
Ambos permanecieron así, como si el tiempo se hubiera desvanecido, como si ya nada existiera además de ellos dos, mirándose sin siquiera parpadear.  
Eiri, sin romper el contacto visual, comenzó a subir sus manos por el cuello del menor sintiendo la exquisita calidez y suavidad de su piel, ya no podía resistir sin tocarla. Recorrió con los finos dedos de una mano la mejilla del amatista y con la otra su nuca, escuchando con su agudo oído cada latido del corazón del pequeño, los que se aceleraban cada vez más.  
- Si, eres tú...- dijo Eiri casi como en un susurro, dejando llevar su otra mano al hombro de Shuichi. De a poco, como si ni el mismo tuviera control sobre lo que hacia, fue bajando mas y mas su cabeza hacia el cuello del amatista, tanto que Shuichi pudo sentir el entrecortado aliento del rubio sobre su piel y viceversa, Eiri sentía como el pequeño débilmente exhalaba cerca de su oído.   
Aquella sensación de retener ese cuerpo vivo tan cerca, tan calido y suave, estaba terminando con el poco autocontrol que al rubio le quedaba. Entreabrió los labios dejando ver el brillo de sus afilados colmillos. El deseo lo consumía...  
"¡¡¿¿Qué estas haciendo Eiri??!!"- Pensó de golpe el rubio deteniéndose en el acto. Al instante Shuichi finalmente reacciono, dio un desesperado pero leve empujón al rubio, separándose de él lo más que podía y cayendo sentado al piso.  
Su respiración estaba muy acelerada, un tono carmín teñía sus mejillas y casi podía escuchar como cada sonoro latido de su corazón empujaba la sangre a todo su cuerpo. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia el frente, donde se suponía que estaba el rubio, se encontró con otra sorpresa. Eiri ya no estaba ahí, sino que se encontraba parado sobre el marco de la ventana, con una mano sobre la pared y la otra en un bolsillo. La luz tenue de la noche remarcaba los bordes de su atractiva silueta...  
-¡¡¡Espera, no he terminado contigo!!!- Demasiado tarde.  
Eiri dio un débil salto de espaldas hacia atrás, sus cabellos bailaban sobre su frente con la brisa, su rostro de bellas facciones ni se inmutaba por semejante acción, dándole un aire angelical, un hermoso ángel caído...que caía sin remedio hacia el vacío...

Sus pies cayeron simultáneamente al suelo apoyando una mano para amortiguar la caída, lentamente se levantó  
-¿Qué te pasa idiota, perfectamente podrías haberlo matado?, es una presa fácil, su cuerpo es frágil… –se regañaba en voz alta caminando muy rápidamente. –  
"tu sabes porque" – se detuvo en seco. "En que estás pensando" – giró su cuerpo, dirigió su mirada a la ventana de la cual acababa de saltar. Lo que esperaba ver no estaba ahí, se dio vuelta y siguió su camino.  
Ya ni podía recordar la última vez que se sintió así. Sus pies seguían moviéndose, sentía que debía escaparse de ahí, de ese nuevo sentimiento, de aquel recuperado sentimiento. 

´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´- 

Shuichi se quedó al menos una hora sentado al borde se su cama con la mirada perdida, la ventana seguía abierta, el viento soplaba las verdosas cortinas y golpeaba las ventanas contra el muro exterior. Su mirada se desvió, dirigiéndola hacia un rincón de la habitación, donde se encontraba su violín. –"¿Que le pasa a ese tipo, que quiere de mí?"- se cubrió la cara con sus manos, ese encuentro lo había confundido bastante. Decidió ponerse de pie para luego ir a cerrar la ventana, pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia fuera, aunque su cabeza lo negara, quería verlo ahí en su jardín esperándolo, quería verlo una vez más, lo sentía en lo más profundo de su alma, necesitaba verlo una vez más.   
En la oscura noche el pelirrosa podía ver brillando esos ojos dorados sobresaliendo en la oscuridad, podía escuchar la melodía de la noche cantando 'te esta esperando', sonido que el amatista no escuchó.  
Una corriente hizo que al amatista parpadeara, volviendo a la realidad. El viento arrastró con sigo las hojas que caían como en otoño, hojas que dejaban la seguridad de su árbol para dar a caer al frió suelo y ser arrastradas por el viento, junto a ellas unas brillantes orbes desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Ese momento fue más confuso aun, el cuerpo de Shuichi le rogaba un descanso.  
Cerró las ventanas, lo que le fue difícil por el viento que corría, impidiéndole que las cerrara con rapidez.  
Cuando al fin lo logró, se acostó en su cama la cual estaba desordenada por lo anterior, se tapó con las cálidas sábanas quedando en posición fetal.  
Cerró sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, mas no podía, de su cabeza no conseguía salir aquel misterioso sujeto.  
-"Me gustaría saber tu nombre"- se dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro del amatista y de a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta al fin caer en el sueño. 

´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´- 

Eiri llego a su castillo, entrando rápidamente por la puerta principal, faltaban un par de horas para la salida del sol. Las criadas estaban dormidas, ya eran las 4:45 de la mañana.   
Caminaba torpemente, su cara mostraba un desequilibrio, no estaba serio, se veía feliz pero a la vez triste.  
Su boca estaba manchada con sangre, estaba ebrio… con su propio elixir de la vida.  
La agonía que mostraba al caminar por el corredor, se reflejaba en su cara, con esa extraña expresión.  
Subió las escaleras con dificultad, afirmándose de las barandas, que le daban el apoyo necesario para no caer de ellas. Sus pasos eran erróneos al caminar por el pasillo que lo conducían a su habitación. Cuando al fin llegó a la puerta, la abrió entrando a un oscuro cuarto. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas de maderas, lo que no dejaba que se distinguiera nada.   
Apenas Eiri puso un pie dentro de la habitación las velas se encendieron descortinadamente, lo que dejó al descubierto el descuidado lugar, en el no había cama, en el suelo de madera se veía un elegante ataúd color negro que se encontraba cerrado. En una de las murallas había una enorme biblioteca, con cientos de antiguos libros que la llenaba, al lado se encontraba un sillón individual color caoba y forrado en negro que estaba destinado a la lectura. Junto a este se encontraba una pequeña mesa sobre la cual había muchas velas con distintas tonalidades.

Cerró la puerta tras de él, caminó a través de la habitación, pero se detuvo al notar que veía su reflejo en un enorme espejo que colgaba en la pared.  
- "¿Que es eso?" - Se extraño al verse, caminó dando tropezones hacia el y toco su rostro en el reflejo, miró sus ojos, sus pupilas estaban totalmente pequeñas, sus ojos se veían realmente cansados. Debajo de ellos se formaban unas pequeñas bolsas, su boca cubierta de sangre… sangre fresca. Todavía se veían fuera de ella los afilados colmillos.   
- Mira como estoy… y todo es culpa tuya.- desvió la mirada de su propio reflejo.  
- Porque me haces sentir esto de nuevo, es imposible.- se dio vuelta mirando hacia todos los lugares del cuarto como si buscara a alguien.   
- ¡No lo entiendes, solo tú pudiste hacerme sentir!- calló de rodillas al piso. - …desde que nací de nuevo. - Mantuvo su cabeza baja.  
- ¿Qué me está pasando?- susurró levantando bruscamente su rostro.  
- Tú me dejaste así…no tengo nada aquí…- dijo esto tocándose con su mano derecha la parte izquierda de su pecho.  
- Nada… – y dejó caer su cuerpo en el frió piso de madera...

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Tentación

Abrió los ojos, sus parpados se cerraron un poco en señal de cansancio. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado tirado en el suelo?, las velas que estaban en la mesa ya se habían consumido.

Había dormido todo el día en esa misma posición, su espalda le dolía un poco por lo incomodo, por suerte sus ventanas estaban tapadas muy bien con madera y las cortinas también ayudaban un poco, no dejaba que ningún haz de luz las atravesara.

Levantó su espalda lentamente provocando que los huesos hicieran un sonido similar a un crujido.  
- Que cosa más molesta – gruñó, quedando sentado con la pierna izquierda extendida y la otra flectada hacia su estómago, en su rodilla se apoyaba su codo el cual afirmaba su cabeza con los dedos envueltos en sus rubios cabellos y su mano izquierda la usaba de apoyo.

Se levantó completamente, dejando ver su delgada y masculina figura. Se sentía mareado, ¿resaca tal vez? ¿por beber demasiada sangre? Y sin embargo estaba sediento de la roja y caliente sustancia. Se fue lentamente hacia atrás y se apoyó en su elegante ataúd para no caer.  
La imagen del pelirrosa se le vino a la mente junto con cierto recuerdo: 

"¡Presentación!   
Los mejores miembros de la agrupación de música de cámara "Sort Mauvais"  
Se presentarán en el Theatre De Chrysantemes  
Hiroshi Nakano  
Ryuichi Sakuma  
Shuichi Shindou"

El rubio dejo escapar un gruñido.  
- Es verdad, es esta noche...veamos si el chiquillo tiene talento - y decidido a ir ordenó a la servidumbre que lo preparara todo para un buen baño, en verdad lo necesitaba. Además, quería verse lo mejor posible... ¿para el amatista? ...como sea, debía estar listo para la larga noche que estaba planeando. 

´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´- 

Se acercaban las 22:00 p.m y el "Theatre De Chrysantemes "se llenaba rápidamente. Lujosas carrozas llegaban cada minuto de las cuales miembros de la aristocracia bajaban elegantemente para presenciar el espectáculo que en breve comenzaría.  
Mientras Tras bambalinas, en los camerinos del teatro, se hallaba el trío de músicos acompañados por otro personaje.

- ¡OK! Ya están los tres advertidos, ni se les ocurra fallar!! Esta presentación los lanzará a la fama total, de eso estoy seguro, así que si llego a escuchar una sola cuerda, tono, o tecla fuera de lugar, all of you will die this night , in this place whit my beautiful sword into yours bodies!!  
- ¡¡cálmate K!! Todo saldrá bien - Dijo Hiro tranquilo al rubio mientras sacaba su instrumento.

- Es verdad, ya hemos ensayado bastante y siempre nos va bien!! Kumagoro opina...

- The opinions of your stupid pink rabbit doesn't matter for me Ryuichi- K limpiaba su fina espada con delicadeza para luego dirigir su filo con asombrosa agilidad a tres muñecos de trapo tamaño natural con la forma de Shuichi, Hiro y Ryuichi. Las cabezas de cada muñeco cayeron torpemente a los pies de sus respectivos modelos originales. Una gotita se asomó en la frente de los tres músicos.

- aaaaaaahh!!! Que malo eres con Kumagoro K!! - Gritaba infantilmente Ryuichi haciendo pucheros.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa Shuichi? No has dicho casi nada desde que llegamos aquí - Le interrogó Hiro al pelirrosa, sacándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos - normalmente estarías hecho un manojo de nervios-.

- ¿Eh?, no...es que lo que pasa...yo... ¿qué me preguntaste? - quizás el cuerpo del amatista estaba ahí, pero al parecer, su mente no había tocado el lugar en toda la tarde hasta ese momento.

- ¡My god, Shuichi!¡¡¿están apunto de salir y tu sueñas despierto?!! - Gritó el americano y amenazo al pelirrosa con la espada en su cuello.

- ¡¡aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh K, aleja eso de miiii, me vas a mataaaar!!!!!!!!!!!

- Pero si ese es el punto stupid boy, jajajajajaja!!! - y ambos comenzaron a correr dentro del camerino.

- Ehhhhh!!! Kumagoro, Shuichi despertó!!!!!

- Y así es un día (o noche) normal para nosotros, mucho mejor - esquivando al rubio americano loco y al amatista llorón, Hiro fue al sillón mas cercano y se dejó caer para descansar antes de salir al escenario. 

´´-´´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´- 

Varias mujeres hablaban sobre el atractivo, alto y pálido rubio que entraba al teatro rápidamente y aunque este escuchara el más mínimo susurro, no le daba mayor importancia. En ese momento toda su atención estaba enfocada en entrar rápido y llevarse al amatista de ahí...pero quizás antes lo escucharía un rato para luego burlarse.  
Se movió con agilidad esquivando a los ordinarios mortales que ahí se hallaban y llegó al puesto que tenia reservado en un santiamén. El público fue tomando asiento y el molesto cuchicheo se fue apagando paulatinamente hasta que todo quedó en silencio. Los telones se abrieron. Sobre el escenario se podían ver un gran piano de cola, un elegante sitial en el que se encontraba apoyado un hermoso violonchelo y sobre una mesita estaba en pequeño violín de una reluciente madera oscura, apoyado en este el arco.  
Del lado izquierdo del escenario apareció un alto rubio de ojos azules, vestía elegantemente de blanco y llevaba su largo cabello liso recogido. Bajo la fina casaca llevaba un cinturón del que colgaba una espada.

Eiri miraba cada ligero movimiento que el pelirrosa hacia sobre el escenario, disfrutaba verlo ahí acomodándose para tocar, quería llegar a él pero estaba muy lejos y la gente lo estaba sofocando, no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan cerca de tantos mortales juntos.

Shuichi de a poco fue tranquilizando su nerviosismo respirando profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire para luego votarlo. Cogió su violín tomándolo de la manera que le habían enseñado. La parte inferior del instrumento lo colocó entre su mentón y su hombro acomodándolo bien, su mano se dirigió a las cuerdas de este y con su otra mano tomó el arco. Su nerviosismo ya había desaparecido por completo, todas sus emociones siempre las podía transmitir tocando, así se podía desahogar de las cosas que no le contaba a los demás ni a su mejor amigo Hiro, que aunque sabía que siempre contaría con él habían cosas con las que no se podía abrir. Habían ciertas cosas, más bien una cosa que a pesar de que había pasado ya un tiempo seguía estando ahí, que ni la música ni sus amigos la podían borrar.  
Esos pensamientos que le estaban comenzando a afectar.

Eiri notó un leve cambio en la rostro del amatista, sus ojos no iluminaban como lo hacían cuando subió al escenario.  
- "Que le pasa, le puede ocultar esa cara a los demás… pero a mí no…" – Eiri podía notar cada cambio de animo en esa cara, los pocos momentos en que había mirado esa cara, eran los suficientes como para recordarla por siempre, no se le podía olvidar, no podía salir de su cabeza.  
- "Maldito niño" – gruñó, bajaron las luces anunciando que estaba todo listo para la presentación.

No…- no podía arruinar su actuación por eso. – tomó su violín por segunda vez, (la primera lo bajó un poco mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos), e inesperadamente comenzó a tocarlo. La gente de apoco fue reconociendo el sonido de las notas.

- Es la Danza Húngara – dijo una elegante señora obesa que se sentaba cerca del escenario, parecía ser de dinero por lo costoso que se veían sus atuendos y joyas.

- Que hermoso toca ese jovencito – dijo otro señor entre la multitud.

Los leves murmullos de la gente daban la aprobación del sonido que creaba el pelirrosa, luego se le unieron sus compañeros para que aquel sonido que estaba sorprendiendo a todos las personas incluso a un elegante vampiro en la multitud. 

´´-´´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´- 

Shuichi mientras tocaba se sentía extraño, sentía que algo o alguien lo estaba mirando, era un sentimiento pesado.Abrió sus ojos tratando de buscar unos ojos que lo estuvieran mirando, claro había muchas gente que lo estaba mirando, pero el buscaba algo especial.

Pero no encontró nada, solo miradas ordinarias que no le llamaban la intención.

La presentación duro lo que tenia que durar, sin ninguna sorpresa. Algo que a cierto pelirrosa no le gustaba.

Eiri estaba impresionado, escuchar al amatista como tocaba lo había llenado...hasta hizo que se sintiera bien… - que extraño, cualquiera hubiera creído que era un chiquillo que no sabia hacer nada. –lo dijo en voz alta molestando a la mujer que tenia al lado. El rubio la miró dejando perpleja a la mujer – No te atrevas a hablarme asquerosa mortal.

La mujer se congeló sorpresivamente, el rubio la miro al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del asiento dirigiendo su paso hacia la puerta de salida.

Gente…la odio – siguió caminando hasta desaparecer tras la puerta. 

´´-´´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´- 

- That was so wonderful! ¡¿Vieron las miradas de la gente?! ¡¡Quedó estupefacta!! – el rubio americano se reía maniáticamente, cosa que puso nerviosos a los demás.

- Sí, Kumagoro salió muy bien! – Ryuichi abraza a una cosa rosa.

-Este fue nuestro debut dentro de la comunidad aristócrata, así que prepárense para tocar sin descanso every night!!!- El americano rebosaba de alegría y locura cortando con su espada todo lo que había frente a él.

- Ya K detente, nos van a cobrar todo lo que estas rompiendo - Dijo Hiro mirando tranquilamente como el maniático deshacía la habitación en tajadas.

- Shut up!! yo soy el director y yo aquí hago lo que se me da la gana pretty guy!! - K había lanzado al piso al asustado pelirrojo apuntando con su espada la garganta de este.

- Claro...lo que digas...jeje

- K mira, parece que la mente de Shuichi se apagó de nuevo – K dirigió la mirada a Ryuichi que le hablaba y luego la desvió hacia adonde este apuntaba con la mano en la que tenía al peluche rosado.  
Shuichi estaba sentado en un sitial cerca de la esquina de la amplia habitación, mirando hacia la nada con el violín aun en una mano y el arco en la otra. La mente del amatista estaba que echaba humo, no sabía de quien era aquella "presencia" extraña que tanto le llamó la atención en el público. No era molesta, al contrario, pero lo hizo sentir extraño. Sintió como si una mirada lo desnudaba lentamente, dejando al descubierto cada pensamiento y sentimiento dentro de su ser.  
-"¡¡pero quien puede hacer eso!!aaaahahhahahaa!!¡¡ME DESESPEROOOOOOOOO!!!"-era tanta la impotencia del chiquillo que sin querer lanzó el arco de su preciado violín, que callo clavándose en el último lugar que hubiera querido...la cabeza de K.

-K...¡¡K!!!perdóname por favor, fue sin querer!!de nuevo estaba soñando despierto y..y... K no me mires así , no...K!!!¡¡aléjate!! 

El nivel de furia del rubio sobrepaso los niveles existentes y un aura de maldad y muerte rodearon su cuerpo. La espada en su mano brilló más que nunca y sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo brillante y malévolo.

-como te has atrevido stupid boy ¡¡you hurt my face!!-se acercaba peligrosamente al pelirrosa.

-¡¡YOU HURT MY FACE!!- grito haciendo mas énfasis en la frase.

-K discúlpalo por favor!!no sabe lo que hace no sabe nada!!-Hiro intentó inútilmente calmar al rubio americano interponiéndose en su camino, pero lo único que recibió fue una potente patada que lo mando volando hacia Ryuichi. Shuichi estaba desprotegido y en su frente ya se podía leer un "R.I.P".

-¡¡misericordia K!!-Shuichi lloraba y se hechó al suelo haciendo una reverencia de campesino en frente de K.

-¡¡there's not pardon for you Shuichi!!

-Hirooo, Hiro ayudamee!!!¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 

Una carcajada malévola se escucho fuera del camerino.  
Una cabeza rosada rodó por el piso hasta los pies del americano psicópata.  
La habitación entera se tiño de rojo...

-hey shuichi no fue para tanto, ya no estés actuando así 

-...- 

-¿Shuichi?C´mon, wake up!

-...- 

-ehhhh...K, creo que se te pasó la mano...-Hiro se levanto y fue hasta donde estaba K.

-Kumagoro!!Shuichi no se mueve...buaaaaa!!!!!

-¡¡¡por la fuck...!!!-K pensó un poco y puso cara de sargento.- ¡¡Hiro!!

-¡¡aquí señor!!

-¡¡Tráeme hilos y agujas gruesas, Ryuichi!!

-¡¡aquí toi!!

-¡¡Tráeme toallas y agua, muévanse ya ¡¡GO, GO!!

-SI, SEÑOR!!-gritaron Hiro y Ryuichi al unísono y partieron en busca de las cosas que el rubio les había pedido. 

´´-´´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´- 

Toda la muchedumbre que se encontraba dentro del teatro fue saliendo hacia el exterior, junto con Eiri, solo que él se quedó en la entrada.

- Bueno bueno, llegó la hora del verdadero show. – apoyo su espalda a la muralla que conformaba el teatro, sacando de su bolsillo un cigarro, llevándoselo a la boca para luego encenderlo, todo con una tranquilidad infinita.

Poco a poco la gente fue desapareciendo de la entrada del teatro menos Eiri por supuesto.  
De la puerta salieron cuatro personas, una era muy alta, su cabello era rubio y largo, lo tenia recogido con una cinta. .Las otras dos personas no llamaron mucho su atención, uno también tenia el pelo relativamente largo en comparación con el rubio, pero su cabello era pelirrojo no le puedo ver la cara pues estaba de espaldas hacia él, el otro muchacho tenia un extraño color verdoso en su cabello, pero tampoco le llamó la atención…claro la cuarta persona es por la cual él estaba ahí parado. Ninguno de ellos notó su presencia pues estaban separados unos cuantos metros y el rubio no se movía ni emitió ningún ruido.

Los signos que hacían indicaban que se estaban despidiendo, se separaron un poco, pero escuchó algo que no le gustó mucho.

- Te quiero tonto, cuenta con migo no lo olvides…- Hiro lo tomó del hombro para abrazarlo, gesto que no fue de desagrado para el amatista. Shuichi se despidió de todos dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba el rubio. Se veía un poco decaído y caminaba con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, pasó al frente de Eiri, no lo había notado, siquiera veía claramente por donde caminaba, pero este no lo dejó caminar más, sintió una mano en su brazo, algo lo detuvo. El agarre lo forzó a girarse y quedar con su espalda ahora en el muro, cara a cara al rubio. Sus caras estaban demasiado cerca, a pesar de lo cerca que estaban Shuichi no podía ver a la persona que estaba delante de él.

El miedo lo invadió.

Un miedo familiar – "Ya he sentido esto" – pensó, pero no puso resistencia al agarre.

- Claro que has sentido esto – lo agarro de su cintura – yo te lo hago sentir – cada vez el espacio entre ellos era menos.

La expresión de el amatista cambió. No sabía lo que sentía al escuchar su voz, ¿Por qué tenia tanto poder sobre él? ¿Qué quería de él? 

- Tocas exquisitamente el violín, – palabras que pronuncio muy lentamente, estaba disfrutando esta tan cerca de el, podía sentir su entrecortada respiración.

Shuichi se sentía más que extraño, la situación era extraña, pero no le molestaba para nada.

- ¿Me viste tocar? – un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas. – Gra…gracias. – desvío la mirada ocultando su sonrojo.

Una leve carcajada salía de la boca del rubio – Ja, estaba bromeando, tu manera de tocar no me impresionó en absoluto – rompió el acercamiento.

El pelirrosa no pudo protestar pues Eiri lo tomó de la mano, tarándolo hacia él nuevamente, pero ahora sintió que sus pies ya no estaban tocando el piso miró hacia abajo y vió la acera alejarse. 

´´-´´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´-´´- 

Eiri apoyó un pie en el parco de la ventana, la patio para poder abrirla. En sus brazos tenia a un pequeño niño, que parecía estar dormido.

Eiri entro completamente a la habitación dejando delicadamente a Shuichi en la cama.  
Su cabeza tocó la cama seguido por el resto de su cuerpo. El rubio se sentó al lado de él, observándolo.

- No puedo creer que te desmayaras – dijo en tono de burla.

Pasó su mano por una de las majillas del amatista, sacando todos los rebeldes cabellos que habían caído sobre su cara. Pudo ver ahora con mayor claridad todo su rostro, cada facción, sus ojos se desviaron al cuerpo de este. Era tan delgado, se veía demasiado frágil como para que en su interior algo de tan asombroso poder se encontrara esperando a que alguien se apoderara de ello...

Los ojos de Shuichi estaban abriéndose pesadamente para descubrir una familiar silueta frente al él, sentada a su lado, en lo que parecía ser...su cama?

-mmh...por fin despertaste - Escuchó Shuichi decir a la silueta, como un lento y delicado susurro.

Continuara


End file.
